


La visita

by YuuriQueen



Series: Segunda Guerra Mágica [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, As happy as one could get in this fandom, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I really don't like Albus, Magical War, Mentions of the First Magical War, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Black, POV Original Female Character, POV Sirius Black, Perhaps I took some liberties with the characters, Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Lives, Tragedy, mentions of azkaban
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: El tiempo ha sido benigno para Sirius y Hermione, que han tenido la posibilidad de formar una familia. Pero ambos tienen una deuda pendiente con James y Lily, las personas que más quisieron alguna vez, y están decididos a brindarle a Harry todo el amor que le fue negado cuando Dumbledore lo dejó en casa de los Dursley.Sin embargo, a medida que el Mundo Mágico parece prosperar, la sombra de Voldemort resurge nuevamente y ambos saben que sólo el amor y la confianza que los une podrá salvarlos del destino atroz que el Señor Oscuro tiene planeados para todos ellos.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Segunda Guerra Mágica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627774
Kudos: 5





	La visita

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto los OCC, esos son todos míos :P

**LA VISITA**

**Enfermería de Hogwarts, mayo de 1992**

Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.

“ _Quiero ir a la fiesta”_ le dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas. “ _Podré ir, ¿verdad?”_

“ _El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir”_ dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas. _“Y tienes otra visita”_

“ _Oh, bien”_ dijo Harry. _“¿Quién es?”_

Mientras hablaba, entró la profesora McGonagall. Sonreía, y el aire severo que siempre la acompañaba parecía haber disminuido. Harry se preguntaba porque cuando advirtió que un hombre y una mujer le pisaban los talones.

El hombre tenía el cabello negro y lustroso como la noche y largo hasta los codos y una barba de días, pero tan bien cuidada que Tío Vernon no habría encontrado como objetarlo. Vestía las ropas más caras que Harry había visto alguna vez, con una capa de terciopelo oscuro. La mujer que lo acompañaba parecía alguien tan importante como él: llevaba un vestido color lavanda y una capa escarlata prendida con un león de oro y rubíes. Una melena castaña rizada y espesa le caía sobre los hombros y seguía hasta alcanzarle la cintura. Harry pensó que, aunque no parecían hermanos, la envolvía el mismo halo aristocrático de su acompañante.

Ambos lo miraban emocionados y murmuraron algo que no pudo oír y eso aumentó la incomodidad de verse objeto de tanta atención.

“ _Minerva...”_ dijo el hombre, ansioso, y a Harry se le antojó conocida su voz.

“ _Harry, me gustaría presentarte al señor y a la señora Black”_ anunció su profesora, visiblemente entusiasmada.

“ _Hola”_ se apresuró a decir Harry, pasándose la mano por la frente.

La mujer sonrió y se aferró al brazo del hombre, pero ninguno dijo nada y no le quitaron la vista de encima, como si pensaran que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

“ _El señor y la señora Black_ _eran muy amigos de tus padres...”_

 _“¿En serio?”_ la interrumpió, mucho más animado y olvidándose casi por completo que estaba en la enfermería.

“ _Sí”_ continuó, estrechando ligeramente los ojos, indicándole con la mirada que la dejara terminar y Harry debió contener la risa porque así sí se parecía a la profesora que conocía. “ _Y han venido a visitarte. Ellos son tus padrinos”_

Durante una fracción de segundo, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue mirar boquiabierto a la pareja enfrente suyo. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue vociferar:  
“¡ _¿Tengo padrinos?!”_

La mujer, la señora Black, se acercó sin soltarle la mano al señor Black. Tenía unos ojos color chocolate muy bonitos.

“ _Hola Harry”_ dijo, con la voz temblorosa. “ _La profesora McGonagall nos ha contado todas tus aventuras, ¿cómo estás?”_

Por un momento, mientras veía a la profesora McGonagall retirándose, Harry no supo que contestar. La sola idea de tener padrinos aún repiqueteaba en su cerebro y eran tantas las preguntas que lo invadían que no sabía por donde comenzar. Pero al contemplar las expresiones de expectativa y temor – a lo mejor, a ser rechazados – en los rostros de la pareja, Harry se decidió que lo mejor sería ir por partes.

“ _Bien. Aunque aún me duele un poco la cabeza”_ el señor Black conjuró dos sillas con un movimiento de la mano y sentó a la señora Black antes de hacer lo mismo. Harry lo miró asombrado un par de segundos, absorto en la habilidad mágica del hombre. “ _No sabía que tenía padrinos”_ murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

La señora Black esbozó una media sonrisa, sumamente apenada.

“ _Era mejor así, Harry”_

“ _Y de verdad lo lamentamos”_ exclamó el señor Black, agarrando de vuelta la mano de la señora Black.

“ _Pero, ¿por qué no vinieron a verme antes? La casa de tía Petunia es tan aburrida...”_

Ambos se miraron un instante y Harry se sintió como un pez fuera del agua. Jamás había visto a dos hermanos mirarse tan raro.

“ _Eso queríamos, Harry, creénos. No deseábamos otra cosa que poder verte”_ respondió ella, que de pronto tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

“ _Aunque siempre hemos estado al tanto de como estabas”_ dijo el señor Black. “¡ _Y mira que discutí varias veces con Dumbledore al respecto!”_ añadió y sus ojos metálicos relampaguearon con tanta rapidez que Harry creyó haberlo imaginado.

“ _¡Sirius!”_ lo amonestó la señora Black, golpéandolo despacio en el brazo.

“ _¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore?”_ preguntó Harry, extrañado.

La señora Black le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir _te lo dije_ y hubiera reído de buena gana si no fuera porque deseaba que, por esta vez, le contestaran sin dar vueltas.

“ _La noche en que murieron tus padres y Voldemort desapareció, se decidió que sería mejor que fueras criado por tus tíos maternos”_ explicó el señor Black, volviendo a apretar nervioso la mano de la señora Black. “ _Así, la protección que recibiste de tu madre tendría más fuerza”_

“ _¿Por qué?”_ insistió Harry, en la esperanza que le dijeran algo que no supiera.

“ _Porque hay ciertos tipos de magia, muy antiguas, que sólo funcionan a través de la sangre. Y el único pariente que te queda y con el que compartís sangre, es tu tía”_

Harry resopló, exasperado.

“ _Vaya suerte la mía”_ susurró.

La señora Black rió y, aunque un tanto lloroso, era un sonido melodioso y tranquilizador.

“ _Sí, lo sabemos”_ dijo el señor Black. “ _Tu tía no es el mejor prospecto que existe”_

“ _Pero lo recibió en su casa cuando más lo necesitaba”_ exclamó ella, sermoneándolo otra vez. “ _Así que no lo predispongas para mal al muchacho”_

El señor Black levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y rió. Le dió un beso en la sien y ella cerró momentáneamente los ojos, suspirando y reclinándose ligeramente contra él. Harry hizo un sonido de disgusto y ellos rieron.

“ _No parecen hermanos”_ musitó, estudiándolos.

“¡ _Oh!”_ exclamó ella, súbitamente colorada.

El señor Black volvió a reír y su carcajada resonó en toda la sala.

“ _Oh, no. ¡Hermione definitivamente no es mi hermana!”_ exclamó él, volviendo a reír.

“ _Sirius es mi esposo, Harry”_ aclaró la señora Black y Harry se miró las manos, sintiéndose un tonto.

“¿ _Sabes?, jamás nadie pensó que éramos hermanos”_ dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. “ _Hubiera sido una buena forma de engañar a los demás”_

“ _Qué raro que a James no se le haya ocurrido...”_ replicó ella, volviendo a suspirar.

“ _La profesora McGonagall mencionó que eran amigos de mis padres...”_ dijo, notando tarde que las lágrimas nuevamente se asomaban en sus ojos chocolate.

“ _Sí”_ respondió el señor Black, sonriendo tan emocionado como al principio. “ _Eran nuestros mejores amigos. Los hermanos que nunca tuvimos”_

“ _Nos conocimos acá, en el colegio. Y tu padre y Sirius eran realmente inseparables”_ añadió ella, haciendo aparecer de la nada un pañuelo amarillo. “ _Y tu madre era la persona más buena y generosa que existió”_

La señora Black rompió en sollozos y su esposo no demoró en besarla, esta vez en la mejilla.

“ _Harry, no sabes lo felices que estamos de estar acá. Y te pedimos perdón por no haber podido hacerlo antes”_ exclamó ella entre hipidos.

“ _Esta bien, comprendo que no pudieron...”_

“ _¡No, no!”_ repuso él, insistente. “ _Yo debería haber peleado más. Pero te prometo que de ahora en más estaremos en contacto, Harry”_

“ _Estoy segura que Dumbledore no se opondrá a que te quedes un par de semanas en casa, durante las vacaciones”_

“ _¿Están seguros que no puedo vivir con ustedes ahora que empecé el colegio?”_ preguntó, negándose a perder las ilusiones.

“ _Algún día será así, Harry”_ aseguró la señora Black, agarrándole ambas manos. “ _No pierdas la fe, muchacho. Todos te amamos”_

Tal demostración de afecto, tan espontánea y sincera, hizo que a Harry se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas. Nadie, jamás, había depositado tanta confianza en él. El señor Black sonrió y lo rodeó con los brazos. Fue el abrazo más cálido y lo más parecido a una expresión paternal que había recibido alguna vez. Si hubiera estado con Ron o con Flora, habría querido que no lo vieran, pero por extraño que pareciera no se sentía avergonzado de llorar frente a ellos.

Quizás, así se sentía tener padres.

“ _Sirius, cariño”_ dijo la señora Black al cabo de un rato, y él se apartó, no sin antes besarle la coronilla y despeinarle el pelo.

Ella sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de colores – había leones que rugían y snitchs que volaban y se movían sobre la superficie encantada – del bolsillo de la capa de él, y se lo tendió. Harry lo tomó, sin saber muy bien que decir.

“ _Ábrelo”_ exclamó el señor Black, entusiasmadísimo.

Harry así lo hizo. Rasgó el papel – Ron decía que daba suerte – y encontró lo que parecía ser un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero negro. En cada esquina había snitchs grabadas en relieve y escobas a lo largo del lomo. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotografías mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página estaban su madre y su padre...

“ _Muchas de estas fotos eran nuestras”_ dijo la señora Black. “ _Pero también enviamos lechuzas a nuestros compañeros de colegio...”_

 _“Y aún quedan algunos amigos de tu padre en la Oficina de Aurores, así que también les pedimos copias de las fotos que pudieran tener...”_ agregó el señor Black, pasándose la mano por el cabello, que volvió a caer liso tras la espalda.

A Harry le costó encontrar la voz para volver a hablar.

“ _¿La Oficina de Aurores?”_ preguntó eventualmente, demasiado curioso; debía tratarse de algo muy interesante a juzgar por lo pomposo del nombre.

“ _Claro”_ respondió el señor Black, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y luciendo casi tan joven como en algunas de las fotografías que Harry acababa de ver. “ _Tu padre y yo nos hicimos aurores apenas terminamos el colegio”_

“ _Querido...”_ dijo la señora Black, mordiéndose el labio. “ _¿Por qué no le explicas a Harry que hace un auror?”_

“ _¡Ah!”_ exclamó al percatarse de la expresión de incomprensión de Harry. “ _Sí, claro”_ se sentó de vuelta. “ _Los aurores son magos y brujas entrenados para capturar magos tenebrosos”_

Harry lo observó asombrado. De entre todas las cosas que había imaginado que su padre hacía, esa no estaba entre ellas.

“ _¿Y cómo es? ¿Yo también puedo hacerlo cuando salga del colegio?”_ inquirió Harry _._

El señor Black rió ante la avalancha de preguntas.

“ _Lo cierto es que es un trabajo mortífero, pero es uno de los mejores que hay”_ y agregó, pensativo: “ _Allastor Moody, el jefe que tuvimos cuando recién ingresábamos, había perdido la mitad de una pierna y luego, tratando de cazar a Rosier, perdió un ojo. Y también le falta la mitad de la nariz...”_

“ _¿Y cómo es que usted no ha perdido nada?”_ preguntó Harry, estupefacto.

Lo examinó de arriba abajo, pero no pudo encontrar que le faltara ninguna extremidad.

“ _Hace varios años que lo dejé”_ dijo, y Harry notó el dejo nostálgico en su voz. “ _Ahora estoy en el Wizengamot, el Tribunal Mágico. Y es tan aburrido... hay mucho papeleo, ¿sabes?”_

“ _Yo prefiero que hagas papeleo”_ dijo la señora Black, sacudiendo la cabeza. “ _Antes vivía con el corazón en la boca”_

“ _¿Tan poco me quieres, querida, que prefieres verme aburrido?”_ dijo, llevándose una mano al corazón y contemplándola dolido.

La señora Black rió y Harry se halló adorando el sonido de su risa.

“ _Harry, tu padrino es un exagerado”_ sentenció mientras alisaba las arrugas que se formaban en la colcha alrededor de sus piernas.

“ _Nos han dicho que eres un excelente jugador de Quidditch, Harry”_ terció su padrino.

“ _Sí”_ respondió, sintiendo que las mejillas se le tornaban rojas. “ _Y me dijeron que mi padre también lo era”_

“ _El mejor”_ dijo y Harry se dió cuenta que los ojos de Sirius Black brillaban cada vez que se mencionaba a James Potter. “ _Fue buscador durante años y ganamos la Copa varios años seguidos. Éramos la envidia de las otras Casas”_ añadió, presumido.

“ _¿Usted también era parte del equipo?”_

“ _Sí, golpeador”_

“ _Y pobre del que se cruzara en tu camino”_ agregó su madrina, retomando el asiento contiguo a su esposo. “ _Recuerdo una vez en que, entre tú y Gideon, enviaron a la mitad del equipo de Slytherin a la enfermería”_

“ _¡Ah... me había olvidado!”_ dijo él, casi lagrimeando de la risa. “ _Fue en cuarto año”_ dijo su padrino, inclinándose hacia adelante, ya sin aguantarse la risa. “ _Minerva estaba que estallaba de orgullo”_

“ _¿La profesora McGonagall?”_

“ _Sí, es una gran fan de destrozar a los Slytherin...”_

“ _¡Sirius!”_

“ _¡Es la verdad!”_ se defendió él, otra vez alzando las manos en señal de rendición. “ _¿Es que no te acuerdas de como festejábamos? ¡Ella nunca decía nada cuando veía que James y yo habíamos conseguido whiskey de fuego!”_

Una inmensa calidez se apoderó del pecho de Harry, que sintió que su corazón latía frenético. Oír hablar de su padre de aquel modo, con tanto cariño y reverencia, le causaba alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Volvió la vista al álbum sobre sus piernas. Había quedado abierto en una de las primeras fotos: un bebé, que Harry supuso que era él mismo, daba vueltas en una pequeña escoba que volaba a ras del piso. James Potter lo perseguía y, al final del pasillo, había un gato que salía disparado.

“ _Esa escoba te encantaba”_ dijo su madrina, señalando la foto justo cuando el bebé salía del marco. “ _A Lily casi le da un ataque cuando la desenvolvieron...”_

“ _Yo estaba en Irlanda en ese momento, pero tu padre no dejaba de agradecerme el regalo...”_

Harry los observó un rato, feliz de sólo estar con ellos.

“ _Gracias”_ dijo al final, secándose los ojos húmedos con el puño del pijama. _“Muchas gracias”_

Su madrina estaba a punto de llorar otra vez cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par. Por ella entraron Flora y Ron, corriendo.

“ _¡Por qué no me avisaron!”_ gritó la chica, furiosa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Harry la miró confundido, pero ella lo ignoró.

“ _¡Por qué no me avisaron!”_ repitió, esta vez golpeando el piso con el pie. “ _¡Mamá, me lo prometieron!”_

“ _¿Mamá?”_ preguntó Harry, perplejo.

“ _Flora Black, no grites en la enfermería”_ dijo su madrina, levantándose de la silla como si un resorte la propulsara hacia arriba. “ _Harry necesita estar tranquilo”_

“ _¡Pero mamá....!”_ replicó, aunque en un tono más bajo.

“ _Flora”_ intervino su padrino y Harry observó como la actitud de su amiga cambiaba drásticamente. De gritar y suplicar, había pasado a mirar el piso, mordiéndose los labios. “ _Haz el favor de no causar un alboroto. No le des a Madame Pomfrey excusa para echarnos”_ la chica asintió; él prosiguió: “ _Y mira que sabemos que tú también estuviste involucrada en todo este asunto...”_

“ _Perdón”_ murmuró, la barbilla pegada al cuello de la túnica.

“ _Podrías haber muerto”_ dijo Hermione, alzándole la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. “ _¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso nos haría?”_

“ _Si te pasara algo, ni tu madre ni yo podríamos seguir viviendo”_ terció Sirius, grave. “ _Piénsalo la próxima vez que estén a punto de hacer una locura como esta”_

Harry sintió que algo similar a la nostalgia había comenzado a roerlo por dentro. ¿Sus padres habrían dicho lo mismo si estuvieran presentes?

“ _Flora, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?”_ inquirió Harry, dolido, uno instantes más tarde. Miró a Ron, que se encogió de hombros. Al parecer él tampoco sabía.

“ _Es que no podía...”_ susurró, acercándose a la cama y atreviéndose a mirarlo a través de las largas pestañas. Parecía a punto de llorar.

“ _Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Harry querido”_ dijo Hermione, sonriendo. “ _En defensa de Flora, debo aclarar que le costó muchísimo no decir nada”_

“ _Hasta amenazó con enviarnos una carta vociferadora al trabajo si no te lo decíamos pronto”_ añadió Sirius, revolviendo los rizos negros de Flora.

Harry comprendió entonces la actitud de Flora cada vez que él hacía mención a sus padres y se sintió mejor.

Sorprendentemente, el gesto cariñoso de su padrino fue suficiente para que Flora volviera a ser ella misma, porque se colgó de su brazo y murmuró algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír.

“ _Sí, claro”_ respondió él, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

“¡ _El director te va a dejar venir a casa en las vacaciones! ¡Me lo dijo hace un rato!”_ exclamó entusiasmada, batiendo las palmas y dando saltitos. “ _Y Ron le va a preguntar a sus padres si lo dejan venir”_ ante esto, Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y sonrió. “ _Y como los muggles nunca se acercan a Munchink's Cotagge, ¡podrás jugar Quidditch todos los días!”_

“ _¡Bueno, bueno, no tenías que decir tanto!”_ intervino Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

“ _Pero esto ya se lo había dicho, hace un montón...”_ repuso ella.

“ _¡Eso es aún peor!”_ exclamó, engulléndola en un abrazo de oso para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Mientras, en un intento de rehuír la situación y borrarse de lo que para él era una clara e incómoda reunión familiar, Ron se sentaba al borde de la cama y revolvía entre las ranas de chocolate, las golosinas de Honeydunks, las grageas Berty y Boots de todos los sabores y los bocadillos de comadreja de Hagrid, Harry se sintió mareado de dicha. Tenía padrinos y no tendría que pasar todo el receso escolar encerrado en Privet Drive. Sonrió, sintiéndose profundamente agradecido. Podría no tener consigo a sus padres, pero podría conocerlos a través de sus mejores amigos y eso era algo que para él no tenía precio.

Más tarde, después de la fiesta de fin de curso y de darse un atracón de budín, jugo de calabaza y pastel de carne, Harry se sentó en su cama adoselada de la torre de Gryffindor para ver de nuevo el álbum de fotos mágicas. Entre las últimas, precediendo varias hojas vacías para que él pudiera seguir llenándolas, Harry descubrió la fotografía que pronto se volvería su favorita. En lo que parecía ser un parque, frente a una fuente de agua, con los rayos del sol golpeándoles las coronillas, sus padres lo sostenían en brazos. Intentaban hacerlo mirar a la cámara. James decía algo, seguramente a quien estaba tomando la fotografía, y Lily reía... y él no tenía una cicatriz en la frente... y eran felices...


End file.
